Te regalo mi corazón
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome conosera el verdadero amor en su época e Inuyasha se arrepentirá por perderla
No se como a pasado todo esto pero, creo que eh llorado tanto que ya no me salen mas lágrimas.

Seguimos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla pero muchas cosas han cambiado, Sango y el monje Miroku se confesaron su amor y ahora son pareja y algo que no ha cambiado es que el monje de vez en cuando tiene una marca roja en su mejilla debido a cierta extermindora. Por otro lado Inuyasha se va todas las noches a encontrarse con su amada Kikyou ,pero, creo que ya no me importa, hace un mes que deje de llorar por él , eso no quiere decir que no me importe pero decidí tener dignidad y ya no ser la Kagome que esta ahí para él cuando quiera.

Llevamos la mayoría de los fragmentos pero Naraku aún tiene una cuarta parte , por otro lado ya estoy en la preparatoria y tengo muchos amigos la verdad, ya no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo en el sengoku.

Me siento muy contenta porque conocí a un joven llamado Ryoga que viene de Nerima , suele perderse mucho, pero es un chico muy guapo , su altura es como la de Koga , pelo negro, ojos cafés y piel medio morena.

Lo conocí el día en que decidí dejar ir a Inuyasha , estaba tan dolida que sali a caminar después de regresar a mi epoca. Cuando llegue a un árbol de sakuras me senté en sus raíces; estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí caer algo sobre mis piernas, la razón era un muchacho distraído que por ir viendo su mapa tropezó con mis piernas cayendome en cima.

Levanto su rostro sonrojado y topó sus hermosos ojos cafés con los mios despues se levanto rapidamente, aun recuerdo su expresión y lo que me dijo ese día sin imaginar que hoy sería alguien muy especial para mi.

-Flashback-

—disculpa no fue mi intención.

—no te preocupes ,necesitas algo?

—en realidad ...me podrías decir donde es aquí no me ubico en mi mapa.

—ah, me permites tu mapa.

—claro.

— creo que no te va a servir

—por qué?

—porque este es un mapa de Nerima y aquí es Tokio

—Tokio?

— si

—que voy a hacer

—pues si quieres te puedo conseguir un cuarto con un amigo que renta habitaciones para estudiantes , si tu quieres

—claro, por sierto mi nombre es Ryoga mucho gusto

—mucho gusto yo soy Kagome

-Fin Flashback-

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo conoci y se gano mi confianza , ahora somos grandes amigos, tanto que sabemos todo del otro. Me contó de su amor no correspondido , Akane , que ahora esta casada con un tal Ranma y de su maldicion; también yo le conte sobre mi vida amorosa, del sengoku y mis poderes . De vez en cuando se va a entrenar pero siempre vuelve ya hasta mi mamá le tiene una habitación cuando regresa.

— Kagome ! Donde estabas , falta poco para completar la perla pero tú solo te la pasas en tu época y cuando estas aquí solo te la pasas suspirando ...que pasa contigo!

— Mira Inuyasha yo tengo otras responsabilidades en mi mundo

Una voz resono en el lugar

—pues eso hubieras pensado antes de partir la perla en miles de pesados

No podía aguantar el enojo al ver a Kikyou reclamarme.

— no Kikyou eso hubieras pensado tu al no ser capas de destruirla hace 50 años , la culpable de esto eres tú y tu débil corazón

—como te atreves , tu poder no se compara con el mio y...

— tal vez no mi poder pero lo que tu nunca superarás es la fuerza de mi alma y mi corazón , por que a mi no es tan fácil que una marioneta de Naraku me confunda , además que yo siempre e confiado y apollado a Inuyasha mas que tú GRAN SACERDOTISA KIKYOU.

—calmate Kagome !

Le decían Shippo y Sango

—ya tome una decisión ... Inuyasha ya no va a ser necesario que veas a Kikyou a escondidas , desde ahora puede viajar con nosotros es mas te exijo que ella nos acompañe .

Todos: que!

—kagome estas segura

—si Inuyasha quiero que ella me remplace cuando yo no este para acabar lo más rápido posible con esto , para que yo me pueda ir a mi época y tu y Kikyou se larguen al infierno si quieren

—oye yo no soy tu remplazo , tu eres quien es el remplazo como sacerdotisa y en la vida de Inuyasha

— mira Kikyou para empezar tu eres ahora mi remplazo porque la viva aquí soy yo y si yo no pertenesco a esta época tu menos .

Así kagome empezó a caminar dejando al grupo muy impresionado , mas a un hanyou que sentia que estaba perdiendo a Kagome.

Llevamos tres meces desde que Kikyou se unió al grupo , hemos tenido varias peleas con Naraku y hemos logrado quitarle la mitad de fragmentos que tenía , siento que ya no falta mucho para la pelea final tal vez la próxima pelea sea la última .

—kagome? Podemos hablar

—si sientate Inuyasha

—sabes que tal vez la próxima vez que veamos a Naraku sea la pelea final y ...yo quería pedirte que te quedes a mi lado

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando si me hubiera dicho esto hace tiempo me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y a besarlo ,pero, ahora no siento emoción ni nada y se debía a algo que no quería admitir ...me había enamorado de cierto muchacho distraído que me había robado el corazón sin darme cuenta.

—Inuyasha yo ...no... Mira Inuyasha la verdad no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa de permanecer a tu lado porque yo, ya no te amo

—pero Kagome te prometo que ya no amo a Kikyou , yo te amo a ti

—cuando lo descubriste? , cuando te diste cuenta que ya no me dolía tus visitas a Kikyou o cuando deje de rogarte ...porque eso hacia rogarte y estar a tu disposición , pero eso se termino Inuyasha , no sabes cuanto te amé pero ahora amo a otra persona , no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo pero quiero darme la oportunidad de ser feliz y ser correspondida

— Kagome por favor perdoname , tienes razón yo mate el amor que tenías hacia a mi , sólo quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a amar

—perdoname Inuyasha, yo siempre te voy a querer y a recordar ...ahora vamos falta un camino muy largo

La tensión en el grupo esta muy pesada , pero fue lo mejor casi llegamos a la guarida de Naraku.

—vaya , vaya si son las dos novias de Inuyasha juntas, jajaja!

—maldito callate!

—ya Inuyasha calmate era una broma que les parese si mejor terminamos con esto de una vez

—me parece bien

La pelea comenzó , todos estaban dando lo mejor de si .

Inuyasha peleba mientras los demás le ayudaban , Kikyou y Kagome querían purificar a Naraku cuando un tentáculo atravesó a Kagome en el costado , Kikyou la intento ayudar pero no lo logro .

Inuyasha sentía que se le iba el alma al ver a kagome sangrando .

— Kagome ! Estas bien

—si Inuyasha ...maldito Naraku pero sabes algo , aunque muera no me iré sin mandarte al infierno donde perteneces

—jajajaja! Cres que tu la copia de Kikyou va a poder con migo

— si porque yo no soy la copia de nadie , yo , soy, KAGOME!

Disparo su flecha dando en el corazón de Naraku absorbiéndola.

—te dije que no me derrota...aaaaahh

Un resplandor comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo deslumbrando a todos en el lugar , cuando la luz seso Naraku había sido derrotado y la perla cayo a los pies de kagome , cuando la tomo la reunió por completo y pidió un deseo.

—shikon no tama ...quiero pedir mi deseo ...desaparese para siempre

La perla despareció dando paso a la figura de una mujer

Todos : Midoriko

— Kagome , gracias tu deseo nos salvo a todos ...por eso te consedere un regalo , podrás ir y venir por el pozo las veces que quieras ...y gracias por liberarnos a mi y Kikyou ...Kikyou, es hora de irnos

— si Midoriko sama ...adiós Inuyasha , adiós a todos y kagome gracias por todas las veces que me ayudaste y perdón por todas las veces que te hize daño , espero que tu e Inuyasha sean felices

—adios Kikyou

Todos estaban contentos pero Inuyasha sabia que había perdido a kagome su amada kagome

—kagome!

Grito sango al ver a su amiga caer al suelo inconsciente

Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo hasta la cabaña de la anciana kaede , la curo y al despertar se despidió de todos pero les prometió que los visitaría muy seguido

—inuyasha me acompañas al pozo

—claro

Caminaban rumbo al pozo e Inuyasha sabia que caminaban hacia la despedida, no física por que sabia que la vería seguido , sino la sentimental porque ahora entendía cuanto la amaba y que ella lo había dejado de amar .

—inuyasha , yo siempre te voy a querer , tu fuiste el primer hombre a quien ame pero, las cosas cambian

— no necesitas explicarme nada yo se que fui yo quien te arrojo a los brazos de otro hombre , espero que seas feliz

—yo también deseo que encuentres a alguien que te ame y la ames ...vendré a visitarlos , hasta luego Inuyasha .

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la derrota de Naraku y miroku y sango ya tienen unas gemelitas hermosas , shippo entrena duro , Inuyasha sigue igual como siempre y yo pues me case con Ryoga , él también encontró el antídoto de su maldicion y ahora estamos felizmente casados y esperando un bebé.

—hola chicos , como están

—hola kagome , veo que te falta poco para el parto

—si sango estoy muy emocionada

Lejos en la copa de un árbol...

Se veía tan hermosa , pero ahora era de otro hombre ,tenia el olor de un hombre que no era yo y todo por estupido , por no ver o no reconoser lo que sentía , lo que siento por ella , pero ahora solo me queda verla feliz... Feliz con otro .

— ya me voy chicos ...me despiden de Inuyasha

—claro señorita kagome

Pasando el pozo...

—pense que te tardarias mas , ya iba a ir por ti

—jaja sabes que la unica que puede pasar soy yo Ryoga

— lo se vamos amor nos esperan en el comedor

—esta bien vamos

Mi destino nunca estuvo al lado de Inuyasha , ni el de Ryoga con Akane ...pero el destino quiso que el y yo fuéramos una sola alma.

FIN

espero que les halla gustado , gracias por leer ^u^ ^_^


End file.
